Rose Knights
Rose Knights (バラ騎士, Bara Kishi) are Grim's selected 13 she entrusted with her remaining magic to after the First War against Erebus and her army. Grim decided to travel the human lands to find the most powerful knights and mages she could find, who has a pureness of heart to call her Rose Knights - serving as her generals against the war against Erebus and her great army, at the time Purpose Grim's First Knights were loyal, undying, and most of all - his greatest friends. He treasured each unique knight on their own leisure; giving them their own special ability, and thought greatly of all 13 equally. Grim gave the last of his power to ensure the lives of his Knights - to make sure his friends survive the battle, and to ensure their own victory. However, the first Generation of Roses did not make it during the First War. For Grim, the beauty of the rose expresses promise, hope, and new beginnings. It is contrasted by thorns symbolizing defense, loss, and thoughtlessness, but at the center of the Roses, there needed to be a catalyst of sorts - a Sun for the Knights that who is full of bravery, the "Seiheiki". The previous Seiheiki of that millennium happens to join Grim during an encounter and decides to help with his travels in search of his chosen Rose Knights. Unfortunately, however, during the First War, the first age of Roses could not defeat Erebus's army - all of them passing away in the process. Though, they did suppress his army of Hollows and Erebus himself for him to return to Asgard. Grim taking too much of his Celestial Magic, Erebus residing in Asgard while his minions do his dirty work. Taking so far, two of the previous Seiheiki's. Awaiting the final one to finally replenish his lost magic. The current Knights are the previous ages reincarnation, who also happened to share the same lineage and truth of heart. Chikai (誓い, Vow) In order to fully gain the magic that the Seiheiki possesses, the selected Knight must be one of righteousness, prowess, wisdom, morality, and genuineness of spirit. The Knight must also reciprocate the Seiheiki's affection back towards the Knight, seeing how one's love and affection is truly the greatest source of one's power when trying to connect magically to the Celestial Force. Seeing how the Seiheiki gathers her magic from the Celestial Force itself, the Seiheiki is able to distribute her Reiastu to give to the Knight in need. The first level of the bond is whenever the Seiheiki and Knight happen to be in the same area as one another. In which, the Seiheiki will get the mark of the Rose, while the Rose Knight gets a sharp "sting of pain", alarming them that the Seiheiki is near. It isn't until the true bonding between the Seiheiki and Rose is fulfilled until the Rose manages to kiss the Seiheiki. A kiss because it represents sentiments of love, passion, romance, sexual attraction, sexual activity, sexual arousal, affection, respect, greeting, friendship, peace, and good luck, among many others. In some situations, a kiss is a ritual, formal or symbolic gesture indicating devotion, respect, or sacrament. In order to fully have the magic of the Seiheiki, the Rose Knight most also recite the vow; that comes free of the will of the Knight, which unites both his and the Seiheiki's Reiastu possesses he may receive from the Celestial Force, "Let it be declared now; my flesh shall serve under you, and your fate shall be with my sword. I submit to the beckoning of the Seiheiki. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all the virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. I shall wield your chains, and be your shield I will be your Knight, and you, my Princess I will protect you until my dying breath, as you will protect me until my dying own Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth." Equipment Vessels Vessels are priceless, powerful Rose Knight treasures, and are part becoming a Rose Knight. The only one who can gift is a vessel is a Paladin, in which, is only acquired by their vow through both their selected Rose Knight and current Seiheiki. Vessels cannot be picked up and used by anyone but the Roses themselves, although Ao was able to hold Ichor Saber with ease when battling Ikuto at Callisto. Paladins Paladin(s) are beings created out of the Celestial Force that is summoned from the vow of both the Seiheiki and Knight. The Seiheiki may use the limited abilities and see the Guardian form of the Paladin when they first encounter a Rose Knight, but it isn't until the Knight and Seiheiki make a vow with one another until the Paladin's full Aria abilities may be used by both Knight and Seiheiki. Current Knights robin.png|Robin Evans|link=Robin Evans senrii.png|Senri Kuna|link=Senri Kuna kno.png|Karna|link=Karna lavi.png|Lavi Abasa|link=Lavi Abasa ikki.png|Ikuto Hoshina|link=Ikuto Hoshina Henry.png|Henry Bradley|link=Henry Bradley Eden.png|Eden Milandro|link=Eden Milandro tsubasa.png|Tsubasa|link=Tsubasa zeroo.png|Zero Ichinose|link=Zero Ichinose kook.png|Jungkook Jinno|link=Jungkook Jinno leo.png|Leo Yamamoto|link=Leo Yamazaki 10.png|Sasori Leyroad|link=Sasori Leyroad ozyy.png|Ozy|link=Oz Trivia *The current generation of Roses is the second to be summoned. *The first generation of Roses is referred to as the Primo RosesPrimo Roses . Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Callisto Mafia